


New Boyfriend

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: That's How You Know [4]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	New Boyfriend

_He felt like he’d explode. “Because you didn’t like kissing me like I liked kissing you!” Dean’s eyes went wide. “You don’t like me like I like you. I get it. Go back to Jo.” Finally making it around Dean, his face felt like it was on fire. He hadn’t ever intended to say those things to Dean.  
_

_Noticing after a minute that he was alone, Dean caught up to Cas quickly. Turning him, his hand went to the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Cas was caught off guard before kissing back. The two of them stayed on the sidewalk for a moment like that before Dean pulled away and put his forehead to Cas’s. “Still think I didn’t like kissing you?” His voice was soft._

* * *

Cas couldn’t believe that Dean felt the same. When they had finally realized that they were standing on the sidewalk, holding each other, they chuckled. “Come on. Let’s go get you cleaned up.” Dean laced his fingers with Cas’s, making his blue eyes look down at their hands. “You okay?”

Blue eyes met with green, a grin forming on Cas’s face. “I’m great.” He told him, making Dean’s face light up. “I just never expected you to like me back.”

Dean chuckled as they walked towards Cas’s, hand in hand. “Well, you should know by now… I’m not someone who does what’s _expected_.” He shrugged. “You ever have a boyfriend before?”

“I’ve gone on a date or two. Nothing I’d consider a boyfriend, though. You?”

“I had one,” Dean told him. “Got into a rough spot and moved. Name was Benny.” He explained. “That was back in sophomore year, though.”

As they neared the house, Cas stopped him for a second. “Just to be clear, what are we? I want to be on the same page so we aren’t misreading things.”

Dean pulled Cas in for a quick kiss before answering. “Castiel Novak, would you be my boyfriend?” He asked, amused.

”Of course.” He nodded, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“Good. Now let’s go get that pretty face cleaned up.” He winked, making Cas blush.

* * *

Sam walked in to find Dean lounging back against the arm of the couch, Cas between his legs. His back was against Dean’s chest, and Dean had his hand on Cas’s chest. “Did I miss something?” He asked, shutting the door behind him.

Neither of them looked away from the movie they were watching. “Cas, that’s my nerdy brother Sam. Sam, this is my new boyfriend, Cas.” He chuckled.

“Hi, Sam.” Cas smiled over at him for a moment.

“This mean you two aren’t going to pretend the either exists? Because that was getting old.” He asked, dropping his bag and flopping in a chair.

Dean smirked. “Don’t worry, baby brother. You’ll be seeing a lot more of Cas.” He winked, making Sam groan at the double meaning.


End file.
